


Elastic Heart

by Chasyn



Series: Astounded [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Will Do Later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot how much work it is to add a new series part on this website.  SO MUCH STUFF!  So I will edit this later, when I have time.  For now, have part 3 of my Astounded Series.</p><p>Clint is blind.  Natasha is paralyzed.  Steve is tiny.  Bruce is normal.  Thor is gone.  And there are new Avengers on the team.  Tony is trying to keep everything together while they wait for the Revengers next move.  Until someone close to them dies.  And a dead man from the past comes back.  And it throws a wrench into everything.  And the Revenger is revealed.  And someone gets kidnapped.  And junk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream a Different Lie

**Author's Note:**

> It has been brought to my attention that I suck. At spelling/grammar/editing. This I already know. XD But I guess it's getting bad. And I'm getting lazier. I have such limited time to write, that I rush when I type so I can post updates. And spell check can only catch so much. But when I get multiple people leaving comments/reviews or PMing/emailing me, I guess I really should try harder. So for the next while (weeks or months, I don't know) I'm going to focus on editing all chapters. (OMG WHY SO MANY?!) And attempt to fix all spelling/grammatical errors.

"How did it happen?" Tony burst into the building the next morning, as soon as he was sure it was a logical time. It probably wasn't. The sun was barely up. Honestly he wasn't sure exactly what time it was. Other than early. But he had half paid and half snuck his way into the building and down the hall and into the doctor's office and the man looked really tired but Tony pressed him. "How?" He repeated louder.

The doctor spun around and looked at him, startled. "M… Mr. S… Stark…"

"Peggy Carter." Tony said. "What happened?"

Silence. After a few minutes, the doctor sighed. He pulled his chair out and sunk down into it. "She fell asleep and her heart just stopped beating. Her monitor went off and we tried but she was already gone."

Tony crossed his arms and tilted his head slightly. "It was like… right, right?" He asked awkwardly. "Not like… foul play?"

Dr. Canns looked confused for a second. "Oh." He shook his head. "She was old. She was tired. It was just… her time, as they say." He let out a sigh and glanced at his phone. " I was just getting ready to call Mr. Rogers…"

"Don't!" Tony said quickly, interrupting him. "Please!"

The doctor tilted his head. "How do you know anyways? It's been less than three hours since I pronounced her dead."

Tony uncrossed his arms and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Her uh… phone's a prototype. It's programmed to return to me upon death."

The doctor let out a laugh. "That explains why we couldn't locate it." He said. "We wanted to find the number of her other friend, the scary redhead."

"Please don't call her either." Tony said, holding out his hands. "I live with both of them. Please, I will tell them. Both have been dealing with shit and I'd like to break it gently."

He didn't look convinced. "Well…"

"Former SHIELD agent and shit." Tony went on, like the doctor had been convinced. "She's probably supposed to have some giant special funeral. She was like a thousand years old."

The doctor was frowning at him.

"I'll talk to Director Fury." Tony said quickly, turning stepping back towards the door. "You just… do whatever it is you do with bodies until funerals, alright?"

Some arguing tried to follow. But Tony got his way. Tony always got his way. Most of the time. Okay. He sometimes got his way. What was important was that this time, he got his way. And he was going to be the one to tell everyone Peggy Carter was dead. His eyes slowly widened as he got in his car and pulled the door shut. Oh shit! He was going to be the one to tell everyone Peggy Carter was dead! Damnit! Why didn't he ever think things through?

He took a deep breath, turned the key, and sped off back to the tower.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Steve was sitting in the kitchen when Tony walked in. He had a cup of coffee in one hand, resting it on the counter, and his phone in the other. He was staring very intently at his phone. And he looked crushed. Tony's eyes widened slowly. Oh shit! He already knew! Stupid asshole doctor! "Hey babe." Tony said gently as he stepped towards him. "I'm so sorry."

Steve shook his head quickly and looked up at Tony. He blinked a few times. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry…" Tony repeated awkwardly. "About… Peggy…"

Steve sighed and leaned back slightly. He dropped the phone on the counter and pushed his coffee cup away. "Did she call you too?"

"Call me… yeah…" Tony said slowly as he sat down beside him.

Steve sighed again. "She's persistent."

"Uh… yes she is." Tony said real slowly.

Steve didn't seem to notice. "She called yesterday and I didn't answer. She didn't leave a message and I feel horrible. I tried to call her just now and…" He sighed. "She's not taking my calls. It goes straight to voice mail. She's mad. I just know it."

Tony nodded slowly. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

Steve looked up at the ceiling and breathed out. "About a week ago."

A week? Tony couldn't believe Steve hadn't talked to her in a week. "What did she say that had you avoiding her calls?"

Steve shrugged. "Nothing exactly. She just asked me to visit again. I know that's what she wanted yesterday."

Tony bit his lip. "So… you didn't visit her?" Tony tried to sound… he didn't know. He just hoped he didn't sound worried and freaked and anxious and oh god! The man's going to be so upset and guilty and yeah, literally crushed.

Steve shook his head.

"Why not?"

Steve finally tore his gaze from the ceiling and looked at Tony. "She doesn't know I'm…" He lifted both arms and gestured to himself.

Tony stared at him a moment. Things slowly clicked in his mind. "She didn't… doesn't know?" He asked in disbelief. "Steve, you haven't visited her since before the attack?"

Steve let out an exaggerated sigh and shook his head. "I can't yet."

"Why not?" Tony pressed gently.

Steve looked down at the countertop. "I don't want her to see me like this." He said softly, barely a whisper.

Tony frowned slightly and leaned back. This was soooo not where this conversation was supposed to be going. He shouldn't have asked. He shouldn't have… he just shouldn't. "Why not?" He repeated, feeling very much like a parrot.

Steve shrugged again and didn't answer.

Tony was getting tired of his evasiveness. He wanted a straight answer. "She's seen you before."

"A long time ago."

"Are you… are you still… in love with her?" Tony didn't want that answer. But once the question formed in his head, he had to voice it.

Steve stared at him blankly for a moment. "Where did that come from?"

Tony stared back at him just as blankly. "You loved her when you went under. You woke up expecting a date."

"Yeah, I did." Steve said. "That doesn't mean anything."

"You're so afraid to tarnish her perfect image of you."

Steve crossed his arms and looked away.

"Are you still in love with her?"

"This is stupid." Steve mumbled."

"More than me?" Tony regretted the question before he even finished voicing it. He didn't want to know the answer.

Steve pushed away from the counted and stood up. "This is a ridiculous line of questioning." He turned to leave.

He should leave it at that, Tony knew. He should let Steve cool off and give him time to think. And then Tony should apologize and they could have make-up sex and everything would all be right in Tony World. He knew this. His brain and body just weren't working together. They were clearly out to get him. Tony followed after Steve. "If you hadn't been frozen…"

Steve rounded on him, interrupting. "If I hadn't been frozen, we would have never met." He snapped. "Or at least you would have been calling me grandpa long ago."

Tony physically cringed at that comment. "Steve…"

"Peggy is out of my reach now."

"Now." Tony muttered.

"What about Pepper?" Steve countered. "Pepper's still in your life."

"Pepper?"

"You still talk to her every day."

"About work." Tony said loudly, throwing up his arms. "She's running my business so I can be here." He hadn't meant to, but by the end, he was practically shouting.

"Admit it, Tony." Steve said just as loudly. "She's still an option for you."

"Option?"

"Yes." Steve spat, standing up on his toes slightly to get into Tony's face. "When you get tired of playing gay with me, you can go back to Pepper."

Tony's brain and body finally started working together. He turned and walked away without comment. He didn't stop. Didn't think. Didn't do anything but walk. Just move. He needed to be as far from Steve as he could before he said something stupid. Well… something else stupid. Something more stupid. Because holy shit! He just said a lot of stupid.

When he finally registered his surroundings, he was sitting at the controls of one of the Quinjets. He blinked a few times and shook his head. He couldn't exactly remember getting there. Or starting the jet up. Or opening the hangar doors. Oh god! Was there a giant hole in the roof? Fury would kill him! Yeah. He could get in line behind Steve. Tony let out a sigh and leaned back. "Jarvis…"

"Smooth sailing, sir." Came the even answer.

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Yeah, that was good. Really good. Like super good that he didn't crash or break or destroy anything.

"That was… weirdly weird."

Tony glanced over as Clint sat down in the seat beside him. He let out a sigh. "What did you do? Follow me?"

Clint smiled as he leaned back in the chair. "Yep. Heard the screaming down the hall."

Tony groaned. "Shit." He wasn't sure how many of them were home. He'd been too preoccupied to check.

"So when I heard you leave, figured someone should tag along. Don't want you breaking your own rules."

Tony switched on the reflective panels and the autopilot. He sighed and leaned back. "How bad do you think this is?"

Clint shrugged.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know you have more to say than that. Give me your honest opinion."

"I think… something else is going on." Clint said. "Why'd ya keep bugging him about Peggy? You know he's a little… different right now. Why didn't you drop it? Why'd you even bring it up?"

Tony took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was silent for a few minutes before he finally answered. "Peggy passed away last night."

Clint sat up quickly. "Shit." He breathed out slowly.

"Steve doesn't know yet." Tony went on quickly. "I don't know if I should tell him."

Clint huffed. "You don't know if you should tell him?" He repeated.

"He's already feeling guilty about avoiding her calls." Tony said. "This is gonna drown him." Completely. Tony was sure of it. And he was terrified of it.

Clint nodded slowly. "Probably." He said softly. "But Tony, you have to tell him. You can't put it off. You have to do it!"

Tony sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Yeah. I know, I know. I was going to. But then…" He leaned his head back on the seat. "The shit about him still loving her just came out. I don't even really care!" He sighed again. "Okay I care. But I don't care that much." He threw up his arms. "Okay! I don't care enough to quit him."

Clint smiled slightly. "And Pepper?"

"Pepper!" Tony groaned and slouched down in the seat. "Pepper is so not an option. She's dating someone else or something." He shook his head. "Honestly. She never really was. We were never going to go the distance. We were doomed to split. She wanted me to be something I can't be and I just… wanted…" He shook his head. "I never knew what I wanted until I looked into Cap's eyes."

Clint wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "This is all so… nauseating."

Tony rolled his eyes and looked away. "I didn't make you come."

Clint shrugged and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms behind him. "You sort of did, dude. Your rules."

Tony grumbled for a bit under his breath. He wasn't even sure what he said. Probably something mean about Clint. But he wasn't paying attention to himself. Although, he should probably not be mean to Clint. Yeah. Fine. Tony straightened up and glanced over at the archer. "So how are you doing?"

Clint turned his head slightly. "What?"

"How are you doing?" Tony repeated.

"What?!"

"Clint!" Tony groaned. "Have you gone deaf too?"

"Are you really asking me how I am?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Clint! Don't make me regret caring!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Steve felt bad. He did. But Peggy was a sore subject for both of them. It was weird for him. To him, he'd been in love with her a few short years ago. It was short lived, sure, but it was love. She'd been the first girl to actually look at who he really was inside. Not just for his outward appearance, both before and after. And after, she'd been ripped away from him. But she'd become a beacon of light in his growing darkness. He couldn't see himself without her. He didn't know himself without her. And he didn't want to.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He decided. He'd call Peggy. He'd fess up and go visit her and make everything okay with her. After he made everything okay with Tony. "Jarvis, where is Tony?"

"Sir is aboard Quinjet C."

Steve opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. "He left? Alone?"

"Sir attempted, but Mr. Barton snuck on board."

Steve breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded his head. That was good. He was glad Tony wasn't alone. "Where are they?" He asked as he reached over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. No messages. Not that he really thought there would be, but…

"Flying over the coast of Africa." Jarvis answered after a moment.

Steve shook his head and smiled. Yeah. That sounded about right. Steve contemplated Tony's eccentricities for a few minutes more and was highly considering crawling out of his bedroom to do something else. He wasn't sure what yet. Just something. And then there was a knock at his door. He paused. "Jarvis?"

"Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes."

"Come in." Steve said as he dropped his phone on the bed beside him..

The door swung open and the two men came in. "The ceiling said you were in here." Bucky said, crossing his arms and looking equal parts of bored and grumpy.

Steve smiled slightly. "The ceiling has a name."

"Jarvis." Sam said smugly.

"Whatever." Bucky grumbled, shaking his head.

"So we were wondering if you… uh… wanted to go… work out?" Sam said awkwardly.

Steve sat up slowly on the bed and glanced over at them suspiciously. "You heard, didn't you?"

Bucky tilted his head a bit, feigning ignorance, but Sam actually answered. "Yes." Sam said with a nod. And he earned a slap from Bucky.

Steve let out a sigh as he stood up. "Neither of you are doing this out of friendship. You just enjoy kicking my ass."

"Hey!" Sam said. "HEY!" He repeated louder. "Can't it be both?"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

It was nearly four hours after the fight when Tony stepped back into the tower. His ears were immediately assaulted with Jarvis' nagging voice. "Sir, Miss Lewis has been impatiently waiting for your return."

Tony paused. "Who?"

"Miss Foster's companion, sir."

Tony rolled his eyes. "What's she want?"

"Hey dude." Her voice came over the PA system.

"Uh…"

"Darcy."

"Yes. I know that." Tony said, heading for the kitchen. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you hear me? Tony?"

Tony rolled his eyes as he turned to the coffee pot. It was just finishing brewing and thank GOD for Jarvis. "Yes I can hear you." He opened the cabinet and pulled out a cup.

"Really?"

Tony rubbed at his eyes and sighed. "Yes, Daria. For the millionth time. I can…"

"I like your ceiling guy." She said. "He's useful. And friendly."

"Daria!" He snapped, pouring a cup. "What do you want?"

"You better get up here fast."

"What's going on?"

"Jane…" Her voice cut out.

Tony sighed again as he took a sip of his coffee. He quickly downed half of it, refilled it, and then turned to the hall. He headed to the elevator and up to Thor's floor. He opened the door to see Jane packing up her equipment.

"Jane! We can't just…" Darcy turned as Tony walked in. "Hey!" She said with a smile and a wave.

Tony frowned as he stepped towards them. She couldn't be leaving yet. They hadn't found Thor yet. "Jane! What's going on?"

She threw a bag around her shoulders and picked up her suitcase. "We're leaving."

"Jane!" Darcy snapped.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

Jane let out a sigh. "Because I have an actual job to do. And a life." She added sourly.

"What about Thor?"

"What about him?" She snapped. "He's gone."

"Exactly!" Tony said, setting his cup down a table. "He disappeared!"

She shook her head, looking around. "He's done it before."

"But he left his hammer here." Tony insisted.

"If something was wrong…" Jane said. "He would have called it."

Tony shook his head. "He wouldn't have left it in the first place."

Jane rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know what to tell you, Tony."

"He wouldn't leave like that!" Tony stepped closer to her, blocking her. "He would have told us!"

"Well he did!" She snapped again. "He's not here! He left again!"

"The day Natasha got hurt? No." Tony shook his head. "No way in hell he'd leave without at least checking on her. They're like best bros."

Jane's eyes narrowed into a glare at the mention of Natasha. "You want to waste your life waiting for him to show up, fine. I'm done." Jane pushed past Tony and got on the elevator. "Darcy!"

Darcy shook her head slowly and shrugged. "Thanks for letting me stay here. It was pretty cool. I had a blast."

"Darcy!"

Darcy rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff. "Later dude."

Tony shook his head slowly and headed for his workshop. "Jarvis, I want all the info and logs from Jane and Daria's work. Everything they did since they got here."

"Yes, sir."

Tony ran a hand through his hair as he stepped into the workshop. Dum-E immediately rolled over, the cat trailing him. Tony patted the bot and glanced down. The cat was sitting there, staring at him expectantly. Tony rolled his eyes and bent over to pat the cat on the head as well. Greetings over, the bot and cat zipped off, leaving Tony shaking his head. He just couldn't understand the weird relationship his robot arm had with his cat.

Tony let out a sigh and rubbed at his neck. "Jarvis. Where's Cap?"

"Gym, sir. With Mr. Wilson and Mr. Barnes."

Tony nodded slowly. That was probably good. Yeah. That was good. Steve needed time with his friends. Hopefully he'd calm down enough that Tony could apologize. And then break his heart. He shook his head. "Pepper sent over… something I'm supposed to be working on, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Right. Pull it up and let's get started." Tony spent the next hour working on… work. Whatever it was. He was only paying half attention. Actually probably less. More like 15% of his attention was on whatever it was. Mostly his attention was on Dum-E and the cat. They'd come over to watch… and unsuccessfully help. Tony hauled the cat off his stuff and set him down on the ground beside Dum-E. "Go away." He said to both and turned to grab his coffee. He emptied the cup in one gulp, set it back down, and turned to resume working. And the Dickhead cat was back, lying on his stuff. "Dickhead! Get off!"

"Are you ever going to call him by his real name?"

Tony glanced up. Steve stood in the doorway, looking a bit hesitant. It was sort of cute. Tony shook his head and waved him in. "His name is Dickhead." Tony picked up a screwdriver and poked the fluffy demon.

Steve walked over and stretched out his fingers towards the cat. Not wanting to be forgotten, Dum-E rolled closer and bumped into him. Steve stumbled backwards a bit and laughed. "Not so hard, Dum-E. Not as big as I used to be." Dum-E dipped down a bit in apology and Steve smiled. "Go play." The bot and cat both zipped off once again and Steve leaned against the table. "You were gone a while." Steve said slowly.

Tony nodded. He pushed his work away and leaned back in his chair. "Clint and I got hungry. We ate in Italy."

Steve smiled, unfazed by the extravagancy of that statement. "I wanted to apologize, Tony."

Tony feigned ignorance. "For what?"

"For what?" Steve repeated, throwing up his arms. "For what I said earlier."

"Oh." Tony shrugged and stood up. "Don't worry about it." He said, shaking his head. "It's forgotten."

"Tony…" Steve started.

"Really."

"No." Steve shook his head. "I think we need to talk about this."

Tony sighed and reached out to grab Steve's hands. "Okay. Fine. I accept your apology. Now kissy time?"

Steve rolled his eyes but he cocked a smile. "Tony, seriously. I have some things I need to say."

Tony groaned. "Okay. Fine. What?"

Steve looked down at their clasped hands and smiled. "I know we've had a… weird start and I know Peggy is a sore subject for both of us but… I don't love her."

"Yes you do." Tony interrupted.

Steve looked up at him. "No." He shook his head. "I don't." His voice faltered.

Tony smiled slowly. "You do love her. You probably will always love her."

"Tony…"

"Everyone has a past, babe. And that's okay. You can love two different people. If you love two people." Tony added quickly. "But you can love Peggy."

Steve smiled and looked down. "It's… different. You…"

"I know."

"Pepper…"

Tony let out a sigh and squeezed Steve's hands in his own. "Pepper and I were in love once. But something changed. She wanted marriage and kids and a different life. I couldn't give that to her. And she… she couldn't give me what I wanted. I didn't know what I wanted… until you pulled my drunken ass into that elevator at the launch party."

Steve stepped closer to Tony. He pulled his hands out of Tony's and reached up and touched the older man's face. He stood up on his toes, making up for the few inches in height the mechanic now had on him. The kiss that followed was gentle and sweet, as Steve touched their lips together. Tony's hands fell to Steve's hips and pulled him closer. Kisses grew sloppier as Steve hooked his arms around Tony's neck.

After a few moments, they broke apart. Steve struggled to catch his breath for a moment. "Your room or mine?"

While they had fooled around a couple times in the workshop, Steve had declared never again when the last time Dum-E had thrown a fit. Tony had shrugged at the time. "He thought I was hurting you." Tony had said. "We'll just explain it." And Steve had adamantly said no.

Tony groaned loudly and threw his hands up. "Oh god Clint! Why?"

Steve jerked back. "Clint?"

"Do the right thing! Do the right thing!" Tony whined.

"Tony!"

Tony let out a sigh. "I have to tell you something. Bad."

"Bad?" Steve repeated. "What?"

"I was going to tell you this morning and instead I picked a fight."

"Tony…"

"And I don't want to lie to you or keep it from you."

"Tony!"

"But then with the fight and Clint and we were so hungry! And we got back and you were training and…"

"Tony!" Steve said loudly. "You're scaring me."

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's going to crush you and I…"

Steve grabbed his arm. "Tony. Spit it out."

"Peggy's gone!" Tony snapped.

Steve released him.

Tony spun around. "I mean… shit! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that."

Steve opened his mouth. His lips moved like they were trying and failing to form words.

"It was really sudden and quick." Tony added softly. "She went to sleep and just… didn't wake up."

Steve still didn't say anything.

Tony didn't know what to do. He leaned forward and gathered Steve up in his arms. Steve let him and said nothing. When Tony's parents had died, he got drunk and created Dum-E. His relationship with his parents was strained. But he did love them. He did mourn them. Just probably not in the healthiest way. But Tony knew Peggy represented a lot to Steve. She was more than a friend. And Tony didn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah. I have no words. Just blah. Life is just blah.


	2. Staring Into Vacancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! HEY! Your web sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I meant. But good news is that I was working on 3 chapters at once. So 23 and 24 are nearly done. Also, it's pretty short by my standards. But it needed to be shorter to do what I wanted to do with 23.

Dark. Black. Bleak. Just a dark, black, bleak hole of nothing. Numb… nothing. He felt nothing. Just nothing. Empty. Just…

He blinked. He wasn't crazy. He really wasn't. He understood. Death was the inevitable end and Peggy... she was… she was so old! Most people didn't live that long. Very few were lucky enough to. And Peggy… she'd lived her life while he was sleeping in the ice. He was grateful he had the last few years to get to know her again. To get to see her laugh at the phones and smile with Natasha. He was even grateful for the times she badgered him. Except he had been avoiding her for the last several months. He was a horrible person. He knew she hated him.

He blinked a few times and looked around. It was dark, but they were still in the workshop. On the couch. Tony was across his lap, hugging his waist and effectively pinning him to the couch. Dum-E was pressed against the back and Fluffy was curled up on Tony's legs. It was actually rather cute. "Dum-E." Steve whispered. "Can you get me something to drink?"

Dum-E returned a moment later with a bottle of water and Steve accepted it with a smile. "Thank you." He took a few sips and leaned his head back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment. Unconsciously, he began running his fingers through Tony's hair. The mechanic mumbled something in his sleep but didn't wake. It was wondrously comfortable.

"Captain…" Jarvis spoke softly. "Clint and Natasha have asked if you are up."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I'm up." He said softly. "Tell them they can come up but Tony's asleep."

A few minutes later, Clint wheeled Natasha in and down the ramp Tony had installed. Tony was dead to the world as Steve and Clint shifted him enough that all four of them could fit on the couch. Natasha pulled herself to the middle. Clint was on one side and Steve on the other, with Tony still snuggly attached to Steve's torso and his legs dangling over the armrest. Once settled, Fluffy jumped back up on Tony and curled up.

"The man can sleep." Clint whispered.

"Yeah." Steve breathed out as Natasha leaned against his shoulder. "Dum-E put on a movie."

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

He dreamed of her. Her pretty brown eyes and her soft hair, her warm smile and her generous nature. One of the first to believe in him and the first to express real interest in him. She was the first to help him realize his sadness and the first to bug him about Tony. Without her words in his ears, he would have never had the courage to kiss the man and ask for a date.

Peggy had made his life better in so many ways. Probably more then he could count or even remember. And he wasn't going to feel guilty. He had decided that. He loved her. She knew that. And he knew she knew that. Even if he was a bit neglectful in the past few months. He was going to be happy for Peggy.

Steve opened his eyes slowly. The first thing brought to his attention was the snoring mass in his lap. Clint. Clint was snoring in his lap. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Where was Tony? When had the two swapped places? How had they swapped places?

As if reading his mind, Tony walked around the couch, frowning. "Yeah." He shook his head. "I'm not okay with this." He wrenched Clint off and dropped the snoring archer on the floor.

Clint let out a groan and sat up. He rubbed at the back of his head. "Dude. Where am I? What happened?"

"Mine." Tony said possessively.

Steve fought the urge to smile.

"Yeah, okay." Clint said, raising his head in Tony's direction. "Your what?"

Natasha opened her eyes. She yawned and stretched and leaned forward a bit. "You were sleeping in Cap's lap."

"Oh." Clint said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah." Tony helped him up. "Don't do that again."

Clint smiled. "A little jealous?"

Tony shrugged. "Do it again and we'll see."

"No." Steve said. "Don't bring me into you're little game." Steve looked up at Tony. "How long have you been up?"

Tony shrugged. "Couple hours." He answered. "I had some work thing for Pepper."

Steve nodded slowly as he leaned back a bit and stretched. He actually felt pretty good. He slept pretty well.

"And I made breakfast." Tony added after a moment.

"Hell yeah!" Clint shouted much louder than needed.

Natasha reached over the back of the couch and pulled her wheelchair around to the front. Clint turned slightly, stumbled for a moment, and grabbed the handlebars of the wheelchair. Natasha gave Steve a quick sideways hug. Then she pulled herself into the chair and Clint wheeled her out. He was getting pretty good at maneuvering around the tower. "We'll see you downstairs." Clint yelled from the hall.

Tony watched them leave and then shook his head. "Stupid Robin Hood wannabe." He mumbled. He stepped closer to the couch and reached out to brush his fingers along Steve's arm. He trailed down and grabbed his hand. Steve looked up at him and laced their fingers together. "Are you okay?" Tony asked softly.

Steve looked away for a moment. He blinked his eyes and sighed and stood up. And held tight to Tony's hand. "Yes." He said with a nod. "I'm okay." He turned and met Tony's gaze. In those eyes, he read everything he needed. With his friends – family – and Tony, he would be okay. Even if he remained this way forever. "You know… Peggy was the one who kept trying to get me to kiss you."

Tony cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Steve nodded. "I was… confused by… lots of things." He said with a smile. "She kept on me about you."

Tony smiled as he pulled Steve closer. "I knew I liked that woman for a reason."

Steve laughed and rolled his eyes. "You practically hated her."

"No I didn't!" Tony shook his head. "She… just… uh…"

"Tony, shut up and kiss me."

Tony frowned for a moment before he pulled Steve closer and complied. The romantic moment was cut short when Steve's stomach started growling. Tony pulled away with a groan. "Your appetite didn't diminish when you did."

Steve smiled as he pulled Tony towards the door. They headed down to the kitchen slowed when they heard voices.

"How're things going with Jan?" Clint asked.

Nat shrugged and leaned back in her wheelchair. "She's cute, she's fun… she's young."

Clint smiled as he took a drink from his orange juice. "She's not that much younger than you."

Nat smiled and opened her mouth. But before she could say anything more, Steve interrupted them. He cleared his throat loudly. "Can we join you?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I fucking cooked breakfast." He stepped around Steve. "We don't have to ask."

Steve shook his head. "It's the polite thing, Tony."

Tony shrugged as he headed for the coffee pot. "If they don't want me here, they can kiss my ass."

Steve shook his head again. "Tony!"

Clint smiled as he turned towards Tony's voice. "Pull them down and I'll pucker up."

"Is that a promise?" Tony said, turning around. "Or you just trying to get me naked?"

"Steve." Natasha said, getting his attention. "What do you see in this buffoon?"

"Buffoon?" Tony snapped.

Steve shrugged as he walked towards the table and sat down beside her. "I have no idea." He bumped his shoulder against hers and smiled.

Tony pouted. "Hey!"

Clint turned back towards Nat and Steve. "That's cold, dude."

"Stop playing pick on the mechanic, okay?" Tony said, getting a cup of coffee. "I'd rather talk about Nat and Jan." He took a sip and leaned against the counter. "Because that's hot."

It was Steve's turn for an outburst. "Hey."

"You too." Tony said with a smile. "We can double."

Steve fought his urge to blush and narrowed his eyes. "Stop talking. Forever."

"That's no fun." Tony whined.

"Tony!"

"She's so young." Natasha repeated, returning the conversation to her.

Clint shook his head. "You're like the same age."

"Mentally." She said.

"If that counts, we're screwed." Steve said with a smile.

Tony sat down across from him and frowned. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"I'm at least 10 years older than you." Steve answered.

Tony shook his head. "Technically you're like 50 years older than me."

Steve smiled widely. "You're the one with gray hair, old man."

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh god no!" He practically dropped the coffee cup on the table and grabbed his hair with both hands. "Do I really have gray hair? Can you see it now? Is there a lot? Oh god I need to dye it!"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Giant spiders. Were attacking the city. Again. It seemed one had escape their earlier battle and laid eggs. And all those babies were now grown up. And once again, attacking the city. Well… at least life wasn't mundane. Though he agreed with Tony. He wished this Revenger villain would just show up already.

There was a high pitched laugh, followed by a net of web shot over his head. Steve ducked in time as Peter, spandex suit and all, swung over him. "Heads up, Cap." The kid yelled over the line.

Steve let out a sigh. "A little late on the warning."

"Sorry, Cap." He turned in midair and gave him a thumbs up. "Chasing a spider. Can't talk." He swung under a street lamp. "Hey! HEY! Your web sucks!"

Steve shook his head slowly as he watched the kid swing off around a building. "Falcon…"

There was a laugh beside him. "I'm on it." Sam flew off after him.

"Steve, we gotta leave."

Steve turned as Tony flew over and landed beside him. "I know but…"

"No." Tony shook his head. "We can't be late. Falcon." He said loudly. "You're in charge."

"Hey! What about me?" Janet asked, buzzing around his head.

"Yeah, no." Tony shook his head. "Not leaving you in charge."

She landed on Tony shoulder and crossed her arms. "Aw! Why not?" She whined. "I'm responsible."

Tony swatted her off. "No."

Steve smiled as he watched her. "Wasp, I don't think tiny is helping the situation."

She groaned. "But I like being tiny." She activated her belt and quickly grew until she dwarfed the buildings. "Okay spiders. Squishy time."

"Okay, Cap. Look. They're good. They can handle it." Tony pointed down the street. "Let's go. We have to meet Clint and Nat in fifteen minutes."

Steve hesitated for a moment longer. He trusted the new teammates, he did. He worked with each of them and seen what they could do over the past couple months. But they were a part of the team. Of course he was going to worry when he wasn't there. He let out a sigh and turned to Tony. Then he nodded.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Steve attended Peggy's funeral in his armor. They all came in their Avenger's outfits. When questioned why, they all gave some variant of the same story. Peggy was SHIELD. SHIELD started the Avengers' Initiative. And they felt the best way to honor her memory was as Avengers. No one questioned it.

With Tony beside him, Steve held himself together. He didn't think about himself. He focused solely on Peggy and her extraordinary life. He listened to people speak about her and watched old video clips of her. Some of the stories he had heard, others he hadn't. It was nice. It was formal. It was proper. It was fitting for a founding member of SHIELD.

"This is all very elegant." Steve said at the end. "Peggy would have appreciated it. She would have been honored. But she would have hated it and been bored."

Clint laughed loudly from the back of the room. Natasha smacked him.

Steve went on. "I was lucky enough to get to know Peggy again over the last couple years. Her favorite pastime had become throwing her flying phone around the room. Peggy, this is for you." Each of the Avengers took out their phones. Everyone smiled and laughed at the phone zipped around the room.

It ended shortly after that. People dispersed until only they were left. Fury approached them, smiling widely. He clapped Steve's suited back and nodded his head. "That was nicely done." He said softly. Then he turned to address the rest of them. "Back to the tower. We have work to do."

"Aw." A voice behind them said. "No time off even when a comrade dies?"

As a group, they all turned and stared at the man they saw die. He was standing there, a smile on his face, looking all the same as he had the day Steve had met him.

Fury crossed his arms and smiled slyly. "Welcome back, Agent Coulson."

Steve glanced sideways at the Director. Fury was in on it. That was clear. Whatever it was, Fury had known. And lied to them. Steve wondered if anyone else knew. Natasha looked indifferent. But she always did. Though, Steve wouldn't doubt if she did know. All those little clues she had dropped before they had all come back together. Yes. Steve was certain Natasha knew. Clint though… Steve glanced at him. The archer's face was white. He looked like he was going to pass out.

Steve glanced at Tony and he was watching him too. Tony stepped closer to the archer. "Clint." He whispered.

Bruce had stepped closer to Phil. "How are you still alive?"

Phil smiled. "Classified."

"Where have you been?"

"Classified."

"Clint." Tony repeated again. "Hey." He grabbed Clint's shoulder. "You okay?"

Clint swallowed slowly and shook Tony off. "I have to get out of here." He whispered to Tony and Steve. And then promptly fled the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD IT'S SO SHORT! XD But there. Have a chapter.


	3. Waiting for an Earthquake

" _Clint… Clint!" She grabbed his head and forced him to look into her eyes. "Clint!" She smiled slowly. "Welcome back."_

_He offered her a brief smile. "You bit me." Then his head was swimming again and his eyes went fuzzy. He clenched his fists and pulled against the leather bonds. He shook his head and breathed deeply. He couldn't…_

" _Clint." She said smoothly beside him. "You're going to be alright."_

" _You know that?" He laughed sharply and rolled his head over to look at her. "Is that what you know?" He shook his head again and leaned back. "I've got to flush him out."_

_She reached over to touch his shoulder. "Clint, it's going to take time."_

" _You don't understand." He hissed out. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in?" He closed his eyes a moment. "Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" He whispered._

_She met his gaze, her face serious. "You know that I do." She answered softly._

_He looked away from her and shook his head again. He had had brief moments of lucidity with Loki. The never lasted more than a few seconds. Never long enough to do any damage to Loki's team before the god had his fingers in his mind again. "Why am I back?" Clint asked, looking around. He should have been gone again. "How did you get him out?" He looked over at her, watching her as she moved._

" _Cognitive recalibration." She said as she sat down in front of him. "I hit you really hard on the head."_

" _And you bit me."_

_She smiled slightly. "And I bit you."_

" _Thanks…" He said softly. "Natasha… how many agents did I…"_

" _Don't." She said quickly, cutting him off. "Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we ever trained for."_

_Then he looked away. "Phil…" He said softly. Loki had pried several things from his mind. And Phil…_

_She nodded slowly. "Phil."_

_Clint took a deep breath and leaned back. He closed his eyes and breathed out. It was his fault. Phil was dead and it was his fault. Loki had done it to break him._

" _Still with me?" Natasha asked softly._

_He took another deep breath and nodded. "Loki, did he get away?"_

_She nodded. "Don't suppose you know where."_

_Clint shook his head. "Didn't need to know. Didn't ask. He's going to make his play soon though. Today. He'll know he's lost me."_

_She stood up and turned her back to him. "We got to stop him."_

" _Yeah? Who's we?_

" _I don't know." She turned back to look at him. "Whoever's left."_

_Clint let out a sigh. "If I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better."_

_She smiled as she leaned over him to pull the leather straps off his wrists. "Now you sound like you."_

" _Good." He stood up. "Let's go kick Loki's ass."_

" _For Phil." She said softly._

_He blinked and nodded. "Yeah."_

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Clint opened his eyes. He let out a sigh and blinked a few times. The dream unnerved almost more than Phil Coulson's sudden reappearance in their lives. He didn't like thinking about what Loki did to him. He felt around, running his hands along the top of his bed. His blanket was tangled around him and balled up. Slowly, he pulled it from his legs and pushed it towards the other side of the bed. The movement momentarily disoriented him. He shook his head. Yeah, the dream definitely wacked him out. "Backup?"

The phone beeped once, directly to his right. He turned his head towards the sound. The phone was on his nightstand. The nightstand was by the head of his bed on the right. The door was directly across from the nightstand. The disorientation lasted mere seconds. He was so used to the darkness now. He let out another sigh and pulled himself towards the end of the bed. He swung his feet over and touched them to the group. The feel of the rug beneath his toes grounded him. "Calls?"

"Three calls from Natasha." The phone answered robotically. "One call from Tony and one from Steve."

"Messages?"

"One text message from Tony." The phone answered. "What the fuck?"

"Nothing from… Phil Coulson… or an unknown number?"

"No."

Clint nodded and let out a sigh again. He hadn't really expected anything. He just… hoped. Phil had meant a lot to him once. Fuck it. Phil still meant a lot to him. He went after Phil. Something about the agent just did things to Clint. From the first time he met the man. And then working so closely with him? Clint was like a horny teenager again. It was awesome!

Clint was a mess in the beginning. He wasn't sure how to flirt with Agent Coulson. Hell, he wasn't even sure if the man was gay or straight. He'd never seen him interact with anyone in even the slightest sexual manner. And Clint was hopeless. He just wasn't the romantic, flirty, flowers and chocolate type of guy.

Although if he were honest, he wasn't really much of an 'anything' guy. His sister Laura used to tease him when they were younger. "You turned gay because you can't talk to girls." It wasn't that he couldn't talk to girls. He couldn't, of course. But he couldn't really talk to anyone 'pretty.' And he was practically catatonic around anyone prettier than himself.

But it was different with Phil Coulson. Maybe it was because Phil had authority over him, which was hot. Or maybe it was the serious, calm way he always looked and acted, which was also hot. Or just every tiny detail about him that Clint had memorized.

So Clint had tried to flirt with the man. He tried to ask him questions about his personal life. He tried hard to impress him, showed off his physique, stared at him. When none of that got his attention, he smiled at him. A lot.

They had just taken down a Hydra base. Phil was still standing over top of a Hydra operative he'd just subdued, his gun in his hand. And Clint was staring. And smiling. And biting his lip.

And Phil looked up at him. "Are you attempting to flirt with me, Agent Barton?"

Clint nodded quickly, not caring that he looked like an idiot.

Phil tilted his head slowly. "Interesting." He stood up as another agent grabbed the Hydra operative and dragged him off.

Clint straightened up and threw his bow over his shoulder.

Phil holstered his gun and turned towards him. "Alright. I accept. We can flirt."

Clint nodded his head.

"But not here." Phil added quickly. "We have an assignment."

Clint nodded again. "After work, then." He said, trying very hard to contain his excitement and appear professional. Because missions. Very important.

So they dated. And it was pretty good. Not perfect. Phil was very strict. Everything was planned and precise. Nothing was spontaneous or… romantic. But Clint wasn't really good at the spontaneous or romantic either. And Phil was all about work. Which was a good thing, Clint knew. Their jobs saved lives. But just once, Clint wished Phil showed a hint of regret when plans got interrupted or canceled.

But still, Clint latched himself to Phil. Their third year anniversary had been coming up. They hadn't done anything for their first and completely missed the second. But the third one, Clint had been looking forward to it. He'd actually attempted to plan a romantic getaway. Well… actually, he had Natasha help him plan it. Okay, she did plan it. All of it. But still. It… it would have been great. If Loki hadn't popped into his life with that damn scepter of his.

The things he did for that bastard. The things he told that bastard. And then Loki killed Phil and Clint felt like he literally died inside. And…

Clint sighed deeply as he pulled on clothes. He turned for the door. "Let's get this over with." He said aloud. He exited the room and stepped onto the elevator, his phone following. "Jay. Anyone in the kitchen?"

"Yes." Jarvis answered. "Natasha, Janet, Steve, Bucky, Sam, and Sir."

Clint sighed. "So everyone minus Spandex Spider."

"Correct. Peter is at school."

Clint let out a sharp laugh. "I still can't believe the kid actually goes to school. Talk about bringing a whole new meaning to staying in school."

"Yes it does."

Clint took a deep breath as the elevator stopped. He breathed out and turned towards the kitchen. He walked down the hall and didn't stop as he stepped into the room.

Steve was the first to talk. "Good morning." The Captain said.

"Hey Clint." Bucky followed.

"Hello." That sounded like Sam.

"Hi!" Janet's high pitched voice was the last.

He shook his head as he turned for the coffee pot. "Don't need a role call." He muttered. "I already know everyone's here except the kid."

"I'm here." Janet said.

"The read kid." He mumbled. He turned slightly and reached out to the cabinet. The door pulled open easily and he pulled out a cup. He moved slowly but confidently as he got himself a cup of coffee and took a sip. He could feel it. Their eyes on him. He knew they were all watching him. The broken archer. He didn't need their pity. He didn't want their pity. He was fine. Perfectly fine.

He turned from the counter. "Tony." He said in the direction Steve had spoken from. He assumed the mechanic was near the Captain. And Clint was right.

"Yeah?" Tony said.

"I need your help." Clint said easily as he took another sip.

"With what?"

"My visor." Clint said.

"Okay. Yeah. Sure." There was a scraping noise as, Clint assumed, Tony stood up. "Let's go take a look at it. See ya later babe." Tony said, Clint assumed, to Steve.

Clint shook his head and followed Tony to the elevator.

"Is it in your room?" Tony asked.

Clint shook his head. "Your workshop."

A couple minutes later and Clint followed Tony into his workshop. After greeting the cat and bots, Tony stepped closer to him. "Where's the visor?"

"In my room, plugged in." Clint said with a smile.

"So uh… what's the problem?"

Clint shrugged. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Tony whined. "You interrupted breakfast for nothing?"

Clint sighed and shook his head. "I could feel everyone staring at me. And I could feel Natasha's need to talk. And I don't want to."

"Don't want to talk." Tony said, backing away. "Got it."

Clint shook his head. "Not with her."

"With me?"

He shrugged. Yeah. He kind of wanted to talk to Tony. Yeah, it was weird.

"She's your best friend." Tony said. Yeah, clearly he thought it was weird too.

"Not right now." Clint mumbled.

Tony let out a groan. "Oh great! Now I'm your best friend."

Clint smiled. "We do tend to accidently spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah." Tony said loudly. "Accidently. As in not on purpose."

Clint smiled.

Tony groaned again. "So what? What's up? Something to do with you and Phil?"

"Maybe."

Tony sighed. "What, Clint? The way you ran out of there last night."

"Phil and I…" Clint said slowly. "We sort of… were dating… when Loki…"

Tony was silent for a bit. "Oh shit." He said at least. "So you and Phil?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah."

"How long?" Tony asked.

Clint crossed his arms and turned slightly. "The day Loki first attacked was our third anniversary."

"Three what?"

"Years."

"Three years?" Tony exclaimed loudly. "Wow! Just… wow!"

Clint nodded again and let out a sigh.

"What was that even like? He was so… Phil!"

"Ha." Clint said loudly. "Yeah, he was… is…" He shook his head. He still couldn't believe it. Phil was alive. All this time.

"So you really had no clue that he was alive?" Tony asked softly. "All this time?"

Clint shook his head. "No idea."

"You think Natasha did?"

Clint laughed again. Tony had apparently been reading his mind. "Yeah. Be just like her to do Fury's dirty work."

"Wait a minute." Tony said. "You can't be mad at her for doing her job."

"Fuck that." Clint threw up his hands. "I can too!"

Tony laughed. "Top secret undercover mission trumps friendship, doesn't it?"

"What secret mission?" Clint mumbled under his breath.

"I don't know." Tony said with a sigh. "Fury won't say and Nat just stares at me when I ask. I've hacked into the data bases but there's nothing anywhere! It's driving me crazy!"

Clint smiled. "Well you did hack his system before. You really think he'd keep top secret info in a place where you could hack?"

Tony scoffed. "That was like four years ago."

"Yeah. It was."

Tony was silent. He grabbed Clint's hand and the archer let him pull him forward. "Sit." Tony said.

Clint bent down and felt his way to the couch. He sat back and let out a sigh. He felt Tony sit down beside him. "Are you… okay?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes." Clint said as he shook his head no.

"Clint…"

Clint let out a sigh. "I spent years getting over what Loki did and what he made me do for him. What he did to Phil… I'm… I'm… okay… now…" He fumbled with the words. He paused for a moment and took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm okay now." He repeated and felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled. Tony Stark was his friend. Oh god, that's weird! His smile broadened and he leaned back. "I get it. Secret mission. He had to be dead to do it or some shit. But if he really lo… cared about me… wouldn't he have… trusted me?"

"Maybe." Tony said.

"If it were you?" Clint asked, turning towards him. "Would you have told Steve?"

"Hell yeah." Tony said quickly. "I would have told him everything. I'm not good at secrets."

Clint smiled. "What do you think he'd do?"

Tony was silent a moment. "Hmm." He mused out loud. "He'd keep the actual job secret, like the details and shit. But he wouldn't let any of us think him dead."

Clint laughed and nodded. "Yeah. The rest of us could keep a secret and go on in mourning. But you'd have to disappear."

"Yep." Tony agreed. "Can't keep secrets. I'd have to fake my own death so I could help him."

"Would you let us know?"

"Wouldn't have to." Tony answered. "You'd help me fake my death. Some big, elaborate plot."

Clint laughed. "We'd just throw a suit off the tower and tell people you got too drunk."

"That would work."

Clint's laugh turned into a sigh and he shook his head. "Point is though, if you really loved someone, you'd let them know you weren't dead for over three years."

"Maybe." Tony said awkwardly.

Clint rolled his eyes and shook his head. "We just discussed this. You'd let them know." Clint said louder.

"Yes." Tony said. "I would. You would. Pretty sure Cap would. But we're not Phil. We can't answer for him. You're going to have to ask him yourself."

Tony was right. Clint knew he was. But it was an easier thing to admit then to actually do. He had no desire to talk to Phil. Mostly because he already knew what the man would say. "Yeah." He grumbled. "He's made no attempts."

Tony let out a laugh. "Because you freaked and fled the moment the man said, 'Hello, I'm still alive.'"

Clint smiled. "Because he shows up out of nowhere and says, 'Hello, I'm still alive.' It's sort of a lot to process."

"Just saying. That probably weirded him out."

"Maybe." Clint let out a sigh. "Do you know where he's at?"

"Maybe." Tony said slowly.

"He's here, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Tony answered. "He's downstairs with Fury. Right, Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir. Agent Coulson is still on the premises."

Great. Clint didn't want to talk to him. Well actually he did. He had some things he wanted to say. He just wanted to do it tomorrow. Or next week. "Jay, will you please ask Jeffery to inform Agent Coulson that I'd like to speak with him? In that one conference room where Jeffery isn't hooked up?"

"Afraid of eavesdroppers?" Tony asked.

"In this place?" Clint laughed. "Hell yes."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said.

"Hey!" Tony snapped.

"Yes, Mr. Barton." Jarvis corrected.

"That's better."

Clint shook his head as he stood up.

"You could wait a bit, you know." Tony said. "Like after breakfast. Or lunch or dinner. Or hey! Next Tuesday sounds great."

"Thanks, Tony."

"Don't thank me!" He groaned. "Then we really are friends!"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He'd often heard about heightened senses when someone lost a sense. Lose your hearing, your eyes get better. Lose your sight and your hearing gets better. He wasn't so sure if the same applied to the loss of the other senses. Touch would suck. But taste and smell? He'd much rather lose his sense of taste or smell. Or maybe not. Pizza just wouldn't be the same.

He shook the thought from his head as he stepped into the room. The point was that he got it. The heightened senses thing. He couldn't see the man across the room from him. But he could feel him. With every fiber of his being and particle of his soul, he could feel the man. And Clint had to physically fight with himself not to run to him.

Clint stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He crossed his arms and turned his back on Phil. He was remained silent, fully intending to let Phil start. But when the agent instead remained completely silent, Clint rolled his sightless eyes and shook his head. "Don't insult the blind guy. I know you're there."

"No. Of course not." Phil's voice was easy, steady, emotionless. He was going to make this easy for Clint. Good.

"Was it easy for you?" Clint asked as he turned towards the voice.

"Was what easy?" Phil asked.

Clint shook his head. "Lying to me for three years."

"My job is important."

"I know that." Clint said softly.

"It comes first."

"I know that!" He snapped.

"It will always come first." Phil said honestly.

Clint shook his head again. "That doesn't answer my question. Was it easy?"

"Clint, you have to understand…"

"No." Clint interrupted. "Was it easy?"

"Yes!" Phil said loudly. "Is that what you want to hear?" He sounded upset. Finally, some emotion. "Yes." He shouted. "It was easy for me to do my job."

"Was there ever a moment of hesitation?" Clint asked softly.

"No." Phil said without any hesitation.

"No." Clint repeated with a laugh. "Did you even think of me once?" He hated himself for the squeak in his voice.

"Yes, of course I did." Phil said smoothly. "Every day."

Clint shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"It's true." Phil said. "You can believe what you want."

Clint laughed loudly. "Believe what I want." He shook his head again. "It's not belief. It's truth. You vanished. You faked your death and vanished."

"I didn't really have to fake it." Phil said with a hint of laughter. "Loki got me good. Fury sent me to Japan. A doctor there patched me up. She literally had to regrow parts of me. It was pretty amazing…"

"I don't fucking care." That was a lie. He did care. A little. It sounded painful. And if they had been having this conversation a couple years ago, he would have ripped the man's shirt off and kissed every inch of the new skin. "Three years, Phil. 3 years. You couldn't have given me something? Some tiny message of hope that you were still alive? Something that said one day we'd be together again?"

"Top secret, Clint."

"You could have told me."

"Classified."

"You could have trusted me, Phil."

"It wasn't about trust."

"Yes it was! If you trusted me, you would have told me. If you loved me enough…"

Phil moved closer. Clint could hear him. "I did."

Clint laughed and stepped back before Phil touched him. "You still can't say it. You can't even say the world. Love, Phil. I loved you. Do you know long it took me to…" Clint shook his head and turned away. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. This was useless. He didn't know what he expected. He didn't know what he wanted from Phil. A romantic notion that Phil had been miserable without him would have been nice. The man down on his knees apologizing and swearing eternal love and commitment wouldn't hurt either.

Phil shifted and stepped away. "I have a few things left to wrap out." He said, his serious tone back. "Then I'll be back for good in a few months. We can talk more then."

And then he was alone. He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Deep breath. He wasn't going to cry. Deep breath. Yeah. He needed out of the building. He turned and stepped out of the room. He turned down the hall, running his fingers along the wall as he moved. He wasn't as familiar with the lower levels of the building as he was with the upper. He bumped into the wall twice and once into a person. He apologized, offered the unknown agent a smile, and went on his way.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Barton." The robotic voice stopped him when he reached the front door. "You are not permitted to leave the premises alone."

Clint pushed harder against the door. "Jeffery, open the door. I'm not in the mood."

"I'm sorry but you aren't…"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Get me Jarvis."

"Yes, Clint?" Jarvis said after a moment. "How can I be of service?"

"I just want two minutes." He said, resting his forehead against the glass door. "Let me walk down the street by myself in broad daylight for two minutes. And then you can send someone to drag my ass back here. Please." He heard the lock click and the door opened. He breathed out slowly and pushed against the door.

"Two minutes."

"Two minutes." Clint repeated and stepped through the door. He turned and walked down the street. He turned his earpiece on, stuffed his hands in his pocket, and kept his face lowered. His phone helped him stay on the sidewalk and after his two minutes were up, directed him to a bench.

Clint sat down and leaned back. And waited. And he had a feeling he knew who Jarvis would send after him. And he was right. He heard the wheels. "Tasha."

"I'm sorry, Clint." She said, coming closer and parking the chair beside the bench. "I wanted to tell you. I almost did when you got hurt. But I thought it would only make you feel worse."

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. It would have. I get it. I'm not mad."

"You're not?" She sounded surprised.

He shook his head and reached out towards her. He fumbled a bit until she grabbed his hand. "You're my best friend, Tasha." He paused a moment. "Actually I think Tony accidently became my best friend. Would you settle for being my sister?"

She squeezed his hand and laughed softly. "Yes. I like that just fine."

They sat there idly for a few minutes until Clint's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Call from Tony." The phone said.

"Answer." Clint held the phone up. "Hey Tony."

"The fucking hammer is gone." Tony shouted over the line.

Clint frowned, confused. "What?"

"It tore a fucking hole in the tower." Tony went on, just as loudly. "A fucking hole!"

Natasha gasped. "Thor?"

"Better fucking be." Tony snapped. "Some emergency or shit."

Natasha breathed out loudly. "He's okay." She sounded reflieved.

"He won't be when I get my hands on him!" Tony grumbled.

Clint laughed and shook his head. "Tony, you can't beat up Thor."

"I fucking can too!" Tony snapped. "His hammer tore a hole through the tower! Went right through one of the elevator shafts. Big ass fucking hole! Through the whole building!"

Clint smiled. "You can fix it."

"Yeah but…" Tony groaned loudly. "He broke my toy!"

"I'll help you fix it."

"Me too." Natasha added.

"Oh great! A blind and a cripple. That'll just…" The line went dead.

"He's being dramatic." Natasha said.

Clint shrugged. "I didn't notice."

Natasha was laughing and her phone rang. "It's Cap." She said. "Hey Cap."

"Are you with Clint?" Steve asked.

"Yeah she is." Clint answered.

"I need you to get back here as soon as possible." Steve said quickly.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"Tony's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Clint was fun. And writing blind was fun too. Hope you enjoyed this little look into Clint's brain.


	4. You Had a Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Thor and the Revenger! Yay!

_She burst into his workshop. Loudly. "You are all babies!" She shouted._

_Tony sat at his desk, staring at the bioscans Jarvis took of Steve when he first moved in. He had pulled up the current scans from the hospital and was comparing them. He glanced up at Natasha and stared at her blankly. "What?"_

_She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Babies." She said. "I'm calling you all babies."_

" _What?" Tony was confused. "Who? Why?"_

_She walked towards him slowly. "Clint with his fear of being alone with no one to laugh at his stupid jokes. All of Bruce's whining that it's all his fault. Steve with his insecurities and inferiority complex. Fury won't shut up about his stupid helicarrier." She shook her head as she stopped beside him and leaned against his desk. "All babies."_

_Tony leaned back in his chair and smiled. "What about me?"_

_She stared at him a moment and piqued an eyebrow. "I don't have to tell you how you're a baby."_

_His smile dropped and he shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He waved her off and leaned forward again to get back to work._

" _Tony." She leaned down, getting into his personal space. "Stop for a moment. Look at me."_

_Tony let out an over exaggerated sigh. "Natasha, I really…" He looked up at her and stopped. He let out a sigh and pushed his seat back a bit. "What?"_

" _You know what he thinks, right?" She asked softly._

_Tony shook his head slowly. Not in answer, more in an attempt to shake the forming fog from his head. He looked back down and ran his fingers over the scans, thinking. He really wasn't paying much attention to Natasha. He should, he knew. But he wasn't. His thoughts were on Steve. He needed to figure out how to fix him. "Wait. Who?"_

" _Steve." She answered._

" _What?"_

_She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "He thinks you only like him for his looks. His body. He thinks you like the Captain America image, not him."_

_Tony shook his head and waved her off. That was stupid. That made no sense. Steve WAS Captain America. "That's dumb." Steve wouldn't think that. Steve knew him better than that._

" _Tony." She said his name louder. "That's how he feels."_

_Tony slowed for a moment. Something in the way she said it stopped him. "He… told you this?" He asked slowly._

_She nodded. "Yes."_

_Tony sighed deeply. He pushed his chair away from his desk and leaned back. "He's hot. I'll admit that. But the body's not the first thing I noticed about him. And it's not the thing that made me drunkenly attack him."_

" _What is then?" She prompted smoothly._

_Tony stood up and stepped away from her. "I don't want to say." He mumbled. And then suddenly he was on the floor and she was on his back. "What the…" His face was smashed into the floor and she drove her knee into his back. He tried to push up and flip her off. But she held on and effectively pinned him. "Ouch! Hey! Okay, okay, okay. Damn, Nat."_

_She released him, smiling broadly._

_Tony got up quickly and attempted to brush himself off. It did no good. He glared at her. "His eyes, okay? He's got these eyes that… I get lost in every time I look into them." He admitted softly. "Okay? Happy?" He snapped louder. "He's got pretty eyes."_

_She tilted her head slightly. "Tony, who knew you were so… romantic?"_

_He glared at her again, wishing he had some sort of laser eye beam like that Cyclops dude. Then he sighed and shook his head. Yeah, eye lasers would be bad in his hands. In his eyes. Whatever. "On the helicarrier when we were yelling at each other, I looked in his eyes and…" He turned away slightly. "And then again in the elevator… every time I look into his eyes, I feel my knees go weak. But that time I was too drunk to dismiss it. And I just attacked him. Those eyes…" He turned back towards her and smiled. "I mean, don't get me wrong. The abs were nice. Really nice. But up until that moment, boobs were really nice. Well… boobs still are really nice."_

_She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Boobs are nice." She said with a smile. "But you need to talk to him. You need to tell him."_

_Tony nodded. "Yeah I know."_

" _Right now." She insisted._

_Tony shook his head quickly. "No uh… Dum-E needs my help with something. I have to stay here for a while."_

_And then she kicked him._

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

He breathed in deep and slow. Okay. Breathing is good. Air is good. Air is very good. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. It did not help. He still couldn't see anything. He was surrounded by darkness. He slowly and gently pushed against the ground. The light from the arc reactor bounced off the cold cement floor and he had to close his eyes against it. Slowly, he opened them a bit, squinting to allow his pupils to adjust. "Jarvis?"

He didn't really expect an answer but he was still disappointed. He rolled over and sat up. He pulled the earpiece out of his ear and blinked at it. He moved it closer to his chest, letting his light illuminate it. HehIt didn't look damaged. It shouldn't have been dead. It was fully charged this morning. He blinked again and shook his head. He wasn't sure what time it was, but it couldn't have been more than a few hours since Thor's damn hammer ripped a fucking hole in his tower. Oh he was so going to kill the God when he got back! Well… probably not. He was a friend. But he was going to kick his ass. Or slap him. Yeah. He was going to slap him. Really hard. Maybe.

He shrugged and popped the earpiece back in. "Phony?" He waited a moment. Nothing. Now that was surprising. He checked all his pockets. Nothing. No clue to where he was or what happened. No clue to anything. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He felt a bit… tired, a bit drained. But not sluggish or drugged. Arms, legs, head, arc reactor. Nothing seemed damaged or bleeding or leaking.

Okay. This is good, he thought as he stood up slowly. Okay, not good. But not horrible. At least not as bad as it could be. Yeah, he's totally been in much worse situations before. He turned around slowly, squinting in the horrible lack of light. The only light came from him. The blue glow bounced off the walls and shined against the screens. The room was large. No interior walls. Just a wide, open space. Desks, computers, and various pieces of equipment littered the walls, looking like they'd been pushed up against it. Pushed out of the way. It looked like… an office building?

Maybe he could build something… yeah he could build something. He could always build something. He was the mechanic. He sighed. Though it would be easier with more light. All of the windows had large, heavy shades drawn, blocking whatever light was outside. He glanced around quickly before stepping towards the closest row of windows. First, get real light. Second, build something. Third, get the hell out of there. Four involved dirty things with Steve. And five was slapping Thor.

"Oh no you don't." A voice said with a laugh. Somewhere behind him.

Suddenly the room was lit up. Tony blinked against it and stopped. He knew that voice. Oh god he knew that voice. He spun around, trying to find its source. "Back from the dead, Loki?"

There was another sharp laugh, seemingly coming from everywhere at once. "I can't be killed so easily." His voice reverberated off the walls, bouncing.

Tony turned slowly. "Thor was convinced."

"Thor is a fool."

Tony narrowed his eyes as he continued to search. Loki could play tricks. He expected some sort of trick. "Please refrain from bad mouthing my team member, jackass."

"Tsk, tsk, Tony. Such anger." Loki said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere, in the center of the room. His head was tilted and that cocky smile of his stretched across his face.

Oh yeah. This was great. Loki had kidnapped him. Although, Tony had no clue… Tony's eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on him. Loki. "Wait…" He held up his hand. "You're the Revenger?"

Loki's cocky grin fell as confusion furrowed his face. "The what?"

"The Revenger." Tony repeated with a smile. Yeah, he was proud of the name. "The one getting revenge on the Avengers."

"Oh." Loki's smile slowly returned. "How clever you are."

"Not me. Wasp."

"Ah." Loki said with a nod. "The new little bug for me to squash."

Tony's anger flared and he lifted his arm to point at him. "You stay the fuck away from her!" He snapped.

"I will crush her in the palm of my hand." Loki sneered. "It will be just that easy."

Tony glared at him. He wanted to slap that crooked grin off the stupid god's face. Actually what he really wanted to do was get a hold of his suit and blast a giant hole through Loki's chest. That would probably be a bad idea. Thor was oddly attached to his brother. His dickhead brother.

"You on the other hand…" Loki mused with a smile, breaking Tony's train of thought. He turned and took a step to the side. Slowly, he started walking around Tony in a circle, watching him. "Why are you so hard to get rid of?"

Tony's eyes followed Loki's movements. He smiled and threw up his arms. "Because I'm fucking awesome!" He said probably a bit more smugly than he should have. Yeah, definitely more smugly than he should have. He stole a quick glance sideways when Loki wasn't looking at him. If he made a run for it, could he get to the desks? How hard would he have to hit Loki with a keyboard to put a dent in the god's face?

"I sent a giant lizard to eat you and you kill it from the inside." Loki said, shaking his head. "I trick Justin Hammer into hacking into your building…"

"Hammer's an idiot." Tony interrupted, his eyes back on Loki. "He can't hack worth shit."

Loki's eyes brightened as he continued to circle Tony. "I break your team and you build a new one."

"They're not broken!" Tony snapped.

Loki turned his gaze back on Tony. "Why won't you just die?" He asked softly.

Tony smiled and shook his head. "That would be too easy for you."

He stopped and spun around to face Tony. "Easy?" Loki snapped, his resolve cracking a little. "Nothing about this has been easy! Do you know…"

"Shut up." Tony interrupted loudly. "I'm not interested in your whole villain evil plan monologue." He tried to sound bored. "Let's just get this part here over with so I can kick your ass and get home in time for dinner."

Loki took a breath, his composure back. "Pretty cocky for someone without his suit for team."

"Oh. They're on their way." Tony said as cocky as he could.

Loki shook his head. "Cocky."

Tony shrugged. "It's not cockiness. Trust, loyalty, faith."

Loki smiled. "None of that helped Thor."

Tony shrugged again. "Yeah. I already guessed that you took him too. But whatever." He waved him off and turned his back on him. Again, pretending to be bored. But he was taking mental inventory as his eyes scanned the rest of the room. Nothing. Without alone time to build something, there was nothing in this room he could use as a weapon. At least not against a god. Even if it was just Loki. "He escaped, right?" Tony continued. "Finally cracked whatever trick allowed you to keep him this long." Tony glanced back at Loki, smiling.

Loki narrowed his eyes and practically growled.

"Wondering how I know, right?" Tony said with a smile. "Because I'm awesome. Thor's awesome. We're all awesome. You got no chance."

That did it. The rest of Loki's resolve cracked. "I will crush all of you!" He hissed out. "One by one!"

Tony shook his head as he turned back around towards Loki. "Nah. Don't think so."

"I WILL CRUSH YOU!" Loki let out a blood curdling scream. "I will do it again and again until you are dead!"

Tony let out a loud laugh. "Exactly, Loki. We'll never stop. No matter what you do to any of us, we'll keep going. There are more of us now."

Loki took a step forward and opened his mouth. But he didn't get a chance to say anything.

There was an explosion of glass behind Tony and suddenly something rolled by him. Tony and Loki both looked as the Captain America shield rolled to a stop and clattered to the ground about a foot from Tony's feet. Tony didn't spare the energy to think. He dove for the shield.

"Your friends can't save you if you are dead!" Loki rushed at him and Tony lifted the shield above him. Loki pulled a dagger from his belt and held it up as he smashed against the shield. Tony put all his energy into deflecting him and Loki was thrown back. Loki immediately jumped back up.

There was another explosion. "Hold it right there." Tony glanced back and Clint was a few feet behind him, his bow lifted and pointed forward.

But Loki was already gone. Clint lowered his bow and glanced around. He lifted his hand and touched his visor. "Backup, we disconnect or did we lose him?"

Tony let out a strangled breath and sunk to the ground. He let the shield clatter beside him and rubbed at his forehead with a shaky hand.

Janet flew in behind Clint, shrunk to her Wasp size. She flew towards Tony and buzzed around his head. "Tony!" She squeaked.

Tony frowned and swatted her away. "I'm fine, Jan."

"Tony!" Steve was suddenly beside him, kneeling and placing an armored hand on his back. He pulled his helmet off and Tony looked into those concern filled blue eyes and everything was suddenly better. "Are you okay?" Steve asked softly.

"Hey." Tony said with a goofy smile. Yeah. Everything was great. "I'm fine. Just a bit… tired."

Steve pointed to the shield. It flew to him and Steve snapped it in place on his back. He stood up and pulled Tony with him. "Wasp. I'm going to get Tony to the jet. Watch our backs."

"Yes sir, Cap." The tiny superhero said with a salute.

"Hawkeye, take the lead and make sure it's clear."

Clint nodded and slipped outside the hole.

Tony attempted to protest. "I'm fine." He repeated. But Steve was already picking him up. He slung his arm around Steve's armored shoulder and gave in to the damsel in distress treatment. Actually, he kind of liked it. He just wasn't going to admit that.

"How's it look outside?" Steve asked.

"No clue. Dark?" Clint answered over the line. "Is it dark? Yeah, it's getting dark fast I think. Backup, hit the lights."

They made it back to the jet without incident. Steve set Tony down gently in a seat and helped buckle him in. Tony smiled and leaned back, letting him. "Why thank you, honey."

Steve stepped out of the suit. He reached over and slapped Tony's arm playfully. But he was smiling. Wasp flew inside, full sized, and Clint followed. "We're secure." Clint said.

"Totally." Wasp added, bouncing happily on her face. "Can I drive the jet?"

Tony looked over at her and smiled. "It's got auto pilot."

She pouted. "I'm going to sit in the chair then."

"Tony, what happened?" Steve asked softly.

Tony leaned back in his seat. "My guess is… Loki kidnapped me?"

"I have to admit." Steve said, shaking his head. "I never considered Loki."

"He was supposed to be dead." Clint grumbled. "Not sending alien frogs to blind people."

Tony rubbed at his forehead. "How'd you find me?"

"Jarvis got an emergency signal from your phone." Steve said.

Tony perked up. "You found him?"

Steve shook his head. "He was destroyed."

Tony blinked and let out a sigh. "That sucks. I liked that phone."

"Tony." Steve said his name so seriously. Really seriously. "You've been missing for nearly 3 days."

Tony frowned. No. That couldn't be right. "3 days?"

Steve nodded. "Jarvis got an emergency signal but it was so brief and weak, he couldn't pinpoint it. He gave us a 50 mile radius but couldn't narrow it down anymore until about an hour ago."

"3 days!" Tony repeated. "Wait… 3 fucking days?"

Steve nodded again.

"You're sure?"

Clint scoffed and shook his head. "How many times do we have to say it?"

"Down, Clint." Steve said. He turned back to Tony. "What happened?"

Clint looked like he was about to say more but his phone rang. He grunted in annoyance and stepped away to answer it.

"I don't know." Tony said softly, shaking his head. "It felt like a couple hours."

"Tony…" Steve pressed.

Tony shook his head again. "I really don't remember anything. Honestly. I woke up a bit tired but still… it felt like a couple hours since we had breakfast."

Steve shook his head. "He could have done anything to you!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, mom. The bad guy didn't touch my naughty parts."

Steve's eyes widened. "That's not what I…" He started to say.

"He probably did." Natasha interrupted loudly. They all turned towards Clint, who held out his phone with Nat on speakerphone. Janet let out a gasp.

Tony smiled slightly at the implications. "I don't feel violated."

Steve shook his head. "You wouldn't." He said with a smile.

Tony gasped overdramatically. "Captain America making a rape joke." Steve's eyes widened. His face turned red. And Tony promptly felt like an ass. A big ass. A giant, horrendous, monstrous ass. "I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. "Let me remove my enormous foot from my mouth."

"Your feet aren't that big." Steve said softly.

Tony smiled, relieved.

Clint shook his head and stomped away. Rather loudly. Tony frowned as he watched him. He had the weird sudden urge to corner him somewhere and ask him what was wrong beside the obvious Phil problem. Some new development in his missing three days? Oh god! What was weirder? That he was missing three days? Or that Clint's bad mood made him feel things?

Tony shook his head and leaned back in his seat. Clint would have to wait. He wanted a hot shower. And some coffee. And Steve. Without any clothes. He wondered if he could communicate this to Steve non-verbally, without the others catching on. He'd already embarrassed the man enough for today. He let out a sigh and rubbed at his forehead. "Three days."

Clint let out a loud groan.

Tony smiled slowly. "What the fuck took you so long?"

"He must have had the building cloaked." Steve said. "We couldn't get any read on you."

Tony nodded slowly. "Okay so… yeah. Nat's meeting us at the tower, right?"

Janet nodded. "She was with Sam, Peter, and Bucky. They're still wrapping up but she left Sam in charge."

Tony nodded again. "We'll talk when we're all together. Let me close my eyes for a few minutes."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Everyone was silent the rest of the flight. Tony hadn't actually fallen asleep. But he sat there, his head back and his eyes closed and breathing slowly like he was. His mind was reeling. Loki was the Revenger. Was Loki behind everything then? Was he working alone? How was he able to keep Thor imprisoned? What WAS the plan? He shouldn't have stopped Loki from talking. He should have let him ramble on as long as he wanted. Where was he now? Was he back on Asgard? What was his next move?

The hanger doors opened and the Quinjet was swallowed. Tony breathed out a sigh as he heard Jarvis' voice.

"Sir, it is great to have you back."

He smiled widely. "I'd imagine so."

"You have a visitor." Jarvis continued on.

A crack of thunder shook them and a bolt of lightning lit up the place. Tony's smile grew. "That's not a visitor."

"No it's not." Jarvis answered.

Tony popped open the back hatch and jumped from the jet before Steve had even parked it. "Tony!" Steve yelled after him.

Clint was a step behind him. "You could at least pretend like you were kidnapped." He said, catching up.

"Thor!" Tony hollered as loud as he could muster. Which, when compared to Thor, wasn't very loud at all. He needed to like… carry a megaphone with him wherever he went. That could be fun.

"Anthony!" The elevator opened and Thor sauntered out, looking no more worse for wear then the last time Tony had seen him. He was smiling widely and clapped his hands tougher.

Janet pushed past everyone and threw her arms around him. "It's so awesome to see you!"

Thor laughed loudly and patted her head. "It is wonderful to see you too, little bug."

She pulled away from him and her eyes widened. "We have to call Natasha. Right now."

Clint stepped forward, holding out his phone. "Already did." He said.

"Jan, don't let him move." Natasha said over the line.

Jan smiled and latched onto Thor's arm. "Yes ma'am."

Thor smiled down at her again and shook his head. Then he looked over at Tony and his face grew serious. "Anthony, I know who's behind this."

Tony nodded. "Yeah." He said sourly. "Loki."

Thor tilted his head slightly. "You know?"

Tony turned slightly and ran a hand through his hair. "He's the one who kidnapped me three days ago apparently. That's what they tell me." He gestured behind him to Steve and Clint and shrugged. "It felt like an hour."

"How long… have I been gone?" Thor asked slowly.

Tony glanced back at Steve. "Four months?" Steve nodded. "Yeah." Tony turned back to Thor. "About four months." Tony knew that in the grand scheme of things, four months was nothing to the god. But when your friends and girlfriend were mortals from Earth, or Midgard, then yeah. Four months was a long time.

Thor seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he looked away and nodded slowly. "I win." He said rather softly, for himself.

Tony glanced at Clint quickly. He knew it was a sore subject, but it _was_ good news. "Phil is still alive." He said, looking back at Thor with a smile.

Thor looked back at Tony, his eyes widening. "Phil is alive?" He repeated.

"Yeah." Tony nodded. "Apparently your brother did not kill him."

"Yeah." Clint said sourly. "He's pretending to be dead for some super secret undercover mission or some shit."

"Clint and Phil were secretly dating before." Tony said and Clint glared at him. "You'll have to excuse his new asshole attitude."

"Fuck you." Clint snapped.

"Natasha and Jan are dating now." Tony continued on like Clint wasn't trying to kill him with his glare. It was a good thing Clint wasn't Cyclops. Tony smiled slightly at the thought. And he wanted to share this funny thought with Clint. Later. When he wasn't trying to glare-him.

"Peggy passed away." Steve said softly.

Tony reached out and grabbed Steve's hand. "And you've got like a million TV shows to watch."

Thor opened his mouth slowly. "I… have a lot to catch up on."

Tony smiled widely. "Anyways… can we please go inside? Now?"

Thor nodded slowly as he stepped out of the way, pulling Jan with him. She still hadn't let go of him. The elevator slid open a moment later.

Tony squeezed Steve's hand and pulled him inside with him. He shut the door and the elevator began moving. Tony took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. He stepped back and leaned against the wall. "Is Clint… okay?"

Steve let out a sigh and leaned his head back. "Honestly… I don't know. He won't talk to me."

"Widow?"

Steve shook his head. "She won't tell me. Not exactly, at least. She alludes to him being okay, just quiet and serious. At least I think that's what she means."

Tony nodded slowly. "I'll talk to him."

Steve looked at him sideways and smiled.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah. We're best friends now. I don't know why."

Steve suddenly wrapped his small frame around Tony and buried his head against the glowing reactor in his chest. He breathed deeply and let out a sigh. "I'm glad you're okay, Tony. I was so worried. I was afraid I'd never see you again."

Tony smiled and hugged him closer. "I'm stoked too."

Steve laughed loudly. "Three days, Tony."

"You sound like me."

"Tony…"

"Hey." Tony hooked his finger under Steve's chin and tilted him up to look into his eyes. Oh god! Those eyes. Tony blinked. "I'm fine, alright? I swear. I don't think I was ever in any real danger until your shield crashed through the window and he panicked."

"Three days." Steve repeated.

"It's Loki." Tony said with a smile. "All these elaborate plots to get rid of us. What's the fun in kidnapping me and then killing me? No one to see him or listen to his ranting. No attention. He must have panicked when Thor escaped. Or whatever happened."

Steve nodded slowly. "You vanished right after Thor's hammer did."

"He was desperate." Tony continued. "He wanted us to know it was him. He wanted to brag and spout off his master plan."

"Which was what?"

Tony shrugged. "No clue. Other than failing to kill me several times. I interrupted him."

"Tony!"

"He was boring me." The elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

"Tony, this is your floor."

"We're taking a shower."

"I don't need a… oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. I've been depressed since about December. I will try to update more.


	5. We Are the Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some stuff happens and there's some talking and horns and stripper poles and junk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAH! I HAVE NO EXCUSE! I FAIL AT THINGS! EVERYTHINGS!

It was almost an hour later when they finally emerged from the elevator and joined the rest of the team. Natasha was on the couch, lounging across both Thor and Janet. She looked rather content while Janet looked even tinier than usually and Thor looked a bit uncertain. Clint was sitting on the other end of the large couch, his head back, and was snoring pretty loudly. Bruce was at the kitchen counter, brewing a pot of coffee.

Steve tried hard not to blush as they all turned to stare at them. He put on his serious face and nodded very matter-of-factly.

Tony immediately swept towards Bruce, practically floating. "I love you." He said, leaning against the man.

Steve smiled slightly. Tony could have just as easily been talking to the coffee pot than their friend. Actually, Steve was certain that was the case. The mechanic was totally declaring his undying love for the coffee pot.

Seeing them, Natasha leaned over and threw her phone at the sleeping Clint. It hit him in the side of the head, bounced off, and returned to her. Clint snapped awake and rubbed at his head. "What just happened?"

"Your head got in the way of my phone." Natasha answered fluidly.

"You threw… your phone… at me?" He asked slowly.

"Cap and Tony are back." Natasha said. "It was an effective way to wake you up."

Clint let out a groan. "I do not what to know what you two were doing for so long."

Janet leaned forward as far as she could around Natasha. "Oh I do!"

And it was broken. Just like that. Steve looked at the floor. The floor was good.

"Ohhhhh." Tony groaned out. "It involved tassels and scarves."

Steve's eyes shot to Tony and widened. He shook his head. "Shut up. It did not."

"That new stripper pole…" Tony started with a smile.

"Shut up!" Steve yelled.

Tony was smiling as he sipped his coffee. Clearly pleased with himself.

Steve shook his head. "Have the others arrived yet?"

"Yes." Natasha answered. "They're downstairs with Fury. I texted Sam already." She looked down at her phone. "They're on their way up."

Steve tilted his head. "Shouldn't we go down to one of the conference rooms?"

"Hell no." Tony leaned against the counter.

"I'm comfortable right here." Natasha said.

Thor didn't look quite so comfortable as he said, "We can make our reports adequately from here."

"Yes!" Tony held up his cup. "Yes we can."

Steve took a deep breath and nodded. He could understand that. Thor had been gone for four months, being put through whatever Loki or whoever did to him. The god looked more on edge than Steve had ever seen him. And Tony… well Tony was whining like he'd been gone four months. Steve stepped back and took a step towards Tony. He leaned against the counter beside him.

They didn't have to wait long before the elevator in the hall opened. Five people swept into the room and quickly found spots. Peter squeezed himself on the couch between Thor and the scowling Clint. Bucky sat on the floor in the corner and leaned against the wall. Sam, smiling widely at Tony, took a seat near him and Steve at the counter. Fury crossed the room and sat in the remaining chair, an overly soft armchair. Maria Hill moved to hover beside him. Once all situated, Bruce moved to stand near the window.

It was certainly the most people that had ever been in the oddly furnished kitchen slash lounge slash whatever Tony's intent was when he designed it. But everyone looked content. Well… Steve thought everyone looked content. So he pushed it from his mind and cleared his throat. "I want to thank everyone for joining us fort his… unconventional meeting. With the past few days we've had… or months really…" He added with a smile. "It's nice to use a home environment."

"Yes. We can get on with it." Fury said loudly, taking over.

Steve clamped his mouth shut and stepped back. He bit back a sigh and sat down beside Tony. Tony elbowed him. It's fine, he mouthed. If Fury wanted to run the meeting, that was fine. Mostly fine. Everyone kept telling him that he was still the Captain, this was still his team, he was still in charge. But whatever. So what if Fury obliviously thought he was…

Steve blinked and shook his head. Tony leaned forward a bit and rested his head against Steve's shoulder. Steve leaned into the touch and tuned back in to the meeting.

Thor was speaking now. "That's honestly it. I don't know what happened. I woke up and I came back. That's it. I didn't know I'd been gone so long."

"What about your... thingie?" Janet mimed swinging a hammer.

"I believe the difficult word you are looking for is hammer." Tony said.

"Yes!" Janet said with a smile. "What about your hammer?"

"Hammer is not a difficult word." Peter said.

Thor shook his head. "I do not know where it is."

Tony shook his head. "It went flying off the day Loki took me. Blew a hole right through the elevator shaft."

Thor glanced back at him and shook his head. "It might have left earth when I called it but it did not return to me. I fear someone may have intercepted it somehow."

Natasha frowned. "Loki?"

"Loki can't touch it. He's unworthy." Tony said in a mocking tone.

Fury turned his attention to Tony. "What about you Stark?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't have his hammer."

Fury rolled his eyes. "What happened to you?" He barked out.

Tony shrugged. "I know less than goldilocks here." He said. "Or maybe the same. Loki panicked, nabbed me from outside of the tower were I saw standing, gawking at the hole from the street. His mouth was flapping for a while, but I wasn't really listening. He kept telling me I was so awesome because I kept foiling his plans."

Thor snorted.

"Okay, not in those words exactly." Tony said with a shrug. "But that was the gist. He was mad he couldn't kill me. But he didn't actually try anything until the rescue team smashed through the windows. Just not Loki's style. Kidnap and kill in secret?" He shook his head. "He needs a big, flashy, flamboyant production." Tony absently picked at a piece of fuzz on Steve's sleeve. "So yeah. Pretty unproductive. Except we know Loki's behind Godzilla, alien frogs, Hulk mugging, fire breathing unicorns, purple gas cloud thing, and Jarvis' attack. So it is all connected. And alien so… I was right."

Fury rolled his eyes. "Right or not doesn't help us fight the Asgardian God of Mischief."

"No." Tony snapped. "But now we know what we're dealing with." He leaned back a bit from Steve and threw up his arms. "Come on. It's Loki." He shook his head. "He's getting nervous. He's flailing and he's panicking. We've backed him into a corner."

Steve nodded. "He'll make another mistake and we'll get him."

"Another mistake?" Peter asked. "What was his first one?"

"Touching Tony." Steve said. Tony smiled and buried his head against him.

"So it doesn't matter that he's hurt all of us." Clint snapped. "He touches your precious boyfriend and suddenly, that's bad." Clint let out a sharp laugh. "I see where we all rank."

Steve's eyes widened. "That's not what I meant."

"Shut up Clint." Tony snapped.

"I meant…" Steve stammered. "The panicking angle we've been talking about. Kidnapping… uh…"

"It's okay babe." Tony said, throwing his arms around Steve's neck and clinging against him. "We all know you like me best."

"No. No, no NO! No! Not true!" Steve was getting worked up. Tony clearly saw it. Tony tightened his grip around Steve's neck.

"Hey. It's okay." He whispered in his ear. "Calm down. Deep breath. Clint's just being an ass. No one thinks you don't care about them."

Steve took a deep breath and nodded and leaned into Tony's touch.

Fury effectively took over the meeting. He spouted off some statistics and rambled on about increased security. Which prompted a screaming match between him and Tony because how DARE Fury imply that Tony's security system wasn't awesome. Steve pulled him back down to his seat and Tony finally stopped screaming and flailing. After that, Steve zoned out a bit. He hadn't meant to, but Fury wasn't saying anything new. He was going on and on about what they already all knew. Steve wanted to plan, he wanted to talk to Thor, see if the God had any idea where his brother would be hiding. Or why he thought Loki grabbed Tony. He wanted to be doing something more than just boring everyone to death.

"Look..." Tony finally said, sounding thoroughly drained. "We're all exhausted and starving and some of us have been gone for a while. I have Jarvis scanning everything. TV, radio, even fucking Twitter. I've hacked into every Government satellite that they don't admit to owning and is very highly illegal. Loki steps out of wherever he's hiding, we will know."

Fury narrowed his eye at him and shook his head. "I will forget you said all that."

Tony nodded. "Appreciated."

Fury shook his head slowly. "Everyone say on alert. And close." He got to his feet and Hill followed suit.

Thor bolted from the room nearly the instant the meeting concluded. Natasha watched him and shook her head. Janet grabbed her hand. "He was held captive for four months, Nat. We probably make him nervous all together."

Natasha nodded slowly and looked away.

"Well… he better suck it up fast." Tony said. "Loki could attack anytime."

Banner was back at the coffee pot, pouring himself another cup. He turned around and chose that time to chime in for the first time. "Tony, he was gone a long time."

"Not really." Clint shook his head. "He's a god. He's like... a thousand years old or some shit."

Natasha leaned over and smacked him.

"Damnit, Tash. Fuck off." Clint got up and stormed out. As loud as he could.

"Clint. Wait up." Tony jumped up and glanced back at Steve. "We done here, right?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

Tony gave Steve a thumbs up and then turned to hurry after Clint. He snuck into the elevator behind him. "Hey."

Clint let out sigh and leaned against the wall. "Hey."

"So… is this it?" Tony asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall opposite of him. "Phil isn't the best boyfriend ever and you become a giant ass?"

"Guess so."

"Clint!"

Clint let out a sigh. "I'm not like… a romantic person. And I didn't really expect him to change for me. At least not in the beginning. But I just thought… you know… somewhere along the line, I thought he loved me." Clint took a deep breath and breathed it out. "He said it was his job. He had to do it. And I get that. But then… watching Steve these past three days… Tony… I don't think he stopped to breathe."

Tony smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah." Clint ground out.

"I didn't mean to steal the attention." Tony said quickly. "I really wanted to talk about you. But thanks."

Clint shrugged. "Whatever. Look. I'm fine, okay?"

"Are you really?"

Clint sighed and thumped his head against the wall with a thud. "Just let me be a giant ass for a while." He whined.

Tony sighed. "Cap's not going to like that answer."

"No offense to your boyfriend but I don't fucking care what he thinks."

"Well… he is the Captain."

Clint was silent a moment. "Fine. I care what Captain America thinks. I don't care what your boyfriend Steve thinks."

"Wait…" Tony said. "That makes no sense. They're the same person."

"Not really. See, Captain America doesn't put up with your bullshit. But somehow, you tricked Steve into dating you."

"Same person!"

"Nope."

Tony groaned and threw up his arms. "Whatever. Jarvis is Mark 138 flight ready?"

"Yes sir." The robotic voice answered. "It was finished yesterday. Dum-E worked on it non-stop while you were gone. He wanted it down when you returned."

"Good!" He turned back to Clint. "We're gonna go train on the roof. Go get your shit."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

If Steve was secretly hoping for things to settle down while they searched for a hostile, murderous, mischievous God, he was vastly disappointed. Tony spent all his time pouring over data with Clint and Jarvis, searching for any possible lead. Steve had his reservations about how much Clint was really helping. But he suspected it had more to do with Tony trying to secretly help their friend.

Thor was gone again. He disappeared for long periods of time, with little more than Jane's name muttered. Steve tried a few times to ask him about Loki but every time he evaded the question.

"Something bad happened to him." Natasha said softly. "He's not the same man anymore."

The four of them were up in Tony's workshop, sitting around the table. Him, Natasha, Steve, and Clint. Steve sighed and nodded. "Fluffy's hissed at him every time he walks in the same room."

Tony rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Dickhead is not a good judge of character. Plus... he's a cat."

Steve ignored him and turned to Natasha. "Do you think Loki has control of him?"

She glanced at Clint and then to the ground. "I don't know." She breathed out, sounding uncertain. "I just... feel like... it's not him."

"What do we do?" Clint asked.

Steve leaned forward on the table. "Nothing." He said softly. "We watch, we listen, we wait for some further evidence that something's really wrong. He's family. He deserves time to adjust if that's all he needs."

Tony nodded. "Yeah. Cap's right. But like... let's keep our eyes on him. All of us. Watch him closely." He paused for a moment. "With our eyes."

Clint flipped him off.

Tony smiled smugly and leaned back in his seat.

Steve fought smiling and instead cleared his throat. "Keep this between the four of us."

Tony nodded. "Sure."

"Yes." Natasha said.

"Fiiiiiine." Clint drug out. "Can I go back to wallowing now?"

"Yes." Tony said.

Clint got up and left. Natasha watched him for a moment with a sad expression and then rolled after him.

Steve let out a sigh and leaned against Tony's arm. "Do you really think Loki has control over him?"

Tony was silent for a moment, mulling it over. "Natasha's right." He finally said, all serious again. "Something's up. And his damn hammer's missing. And he doesn't fucking care. It'd be like... one of my suit's walking off!"

Steve smiled. "Tony, you have like 50."

Tony shook his head. "No I don't..." He frowned and looked away for a moment. "Do I? No... I'm sure I don't."

"I don't want to know how many you have." Steve said, shaking his head. He sat up and nodded. "But I get your point. I know it's just a tool. But my shield's a part of me."

Tony smiled and glanced at him sideways. "Plus you're pretty hot with it."

"Tony."

"Think you can hold it and slide down that stripper pole I ordered?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They'd been watching a movie in Tony's workshop. With the bots and the cat. And had fallen asleep. Like a million times before. Nothing special. Until an alarm sounded, waking them up.

"Sir." Jarvis' voice said loudly. "Loki's been spotted in downtown Los Angeles."

"Open communication channels." Tony said as they both jumped up. Tony turned to his row of suits as Steve dashed for the door. "We have eyes on Loki." Tony said loudly.

Steve disappeared out the door as his voice came over the com. "Positions?"

"Sleeping." Bucky grumbled.

"Gym class." Came a whispered answer from Peter.

"Here." Bruce said as he stepped into the workshop. "I'll help Jarvis keep an eye on things."

Tony gave Bruce a thumbs up as he headed towards an open window and jumped out.

"Quinnjet 4 is already powered up, sir." Jarvis said.

"Yeah... that was me." Clint said over the line. "May have been about to steal one."

"Commandeer." Sam said. "Sounds cooler. We were going for ice cream."

"In the jet?" Steve asked.

"Hey!" Sam snapped. "We look cool!"

Tony shook his head as he dropped down into the hanger and slipped inside. "You two aren't allowed to hang out anymore."

"Jealous?" Sam said, smiling broadly as he slipped his wingpack on.

Tony popped off his faceplate and glared at the man. "Another word and I'll clip your wings."

Steve arrived a second later all suited up and strode towards the Quinnjet. "That leaves Nat, Jan, and Thor unaccounted for."

"Thor left last night." Natasha's voice answered. "Jan and I are disposed."

"Kinky." Tony said.

"A bit."

"Nat!"

They all filed into the jet. Natasha and Janet were last but finally, they were in the air.

"This is so awesome!" Peter whispered. "I'm on my way. Aunt May's gonna kill me for ditching again."

"We'll swing by and pick you up." Steve said. "We're locking in on your signal now."

Tony leaned over him, watching the screens. He pulled up the video of Loki.

Clint strapped himself in behind them and leaned back. "Is it weird that minus the sulky god, we were all home?"

"Not me." Peter's voice said..

"You don't live here." Clint said. "You don't count."

There was a pause before the kid's voice came back over the line. "Can I move in like Janet if I start dating one of you?"

"Interesting." Tony said. "Who?"

"Sam."

Tony straightened up. "Fast answer."

"Only answer." Peter answered. "Cap's taken. Banner taught at my school. Bucky's kinda scary. And Clint's... uh..."

"Clint?" Tony offered.

"Yes!" Peter answered. "Sam's really the only choice."

"Incoming, Spidey." Tony said as Steve slowed the jet.

"I see ya."

"Choice for what?" Sam asked as he stepped into the cockpit. He'd been in the back, playing with his wingpack. And not paying any attention.

Steve glanced back and shook his head. "Don't ask."

"Sam! Dude!" Peter shouted over the line. "Date me!"

Sam frowned and his mouth dropped open. "Uh..."

"So I can move in." The door dropped open and a strand of webbing shot in. Peter followed, pulling himself in a moment later. The hatch shut behind him and he pulled off his mask.

Clint turned slightly at the noise. "Why am I automatically disqualified?"

Peter turned towards him and shrugged. "You're just too Clint."

Clint frowned. "What the fuck's that mean?"

Peter smiled and pointed at him. "That."

"Fuck you!" Clint said, crossing his arms. "I'm awesome."

Natasha shook her head. "You don't even know what the kid looks like."

Peter laughed. "That's actually a good thing."

"Probably." Tony agreed.

Peter's mouth dropped open. "Hey!"

Tony shrugged. "You said it first."

"You agreed." Peter named.

"You sound cute." Clint said with a shrug.

Peter brightened up immediately. "Thanks!"

"He's twelve."

"Fifteen!"

"Hey!" Clint said, holding up his hands. "He's shacking up with Falcon, not me."

Sam sat down beside the silent, brooding Bucky. "Please stop involving me in whatever this is."

Tony crossed his arms and shrugged. "You wanted on the team. This is normal."

Sam glared at Tony for a moment. Then he leaned over to look around him. "Cap, I quit."

"Okay." Steve said easily. "We'll drop you off."

"Fantastic!" Sam turned to Bucky. "Buck! We can start our own team..."

"No." Bucky answered loudly and quickly.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "How ya gonna do a brother like that?"

"We aren't brothers."

Falcon faked being stabbed.

"Sir! Someone's…" Jarvis' voice cut out.

"Jarvis?" Tony spun around. "Jarvis!"

Steve pulled the jet up midflight, hovering. He turned and looked at Tony.

"Junior, get Jarvis." The phone hovered in front of him but didn't get an answer either. "It's a trap!" He shouted.

"What?" Cap gawked at him.

"It's a trap." Tony repeated, stepping forward. He bent over the control panel and typed in a few key strokes. Nothing. "I can't get Jarvis to answer. I think Loki lured us away to attack the tower." He couldn't get any lock on the tower.

Steve's eyes widened slowly.

"The tower?" Clint asked. "Why?"

Tony shrugged as he stood back up. "I don't know. Hit us where we live, destroy our home, get to Fury."

Steve frowned. "Fury's new people… I don't think many of them have been trained."

Tony nodded. "And Bruce is very anti-fighting right now."

"But we saw Loki on the news." Natasha said.

"We split up." Clint said. "We need to check both."

Steve nodded. "Widow. Go scout of the place Loki was reported being seen. Take Falcon, Wasp, And Spidy…"

"Oh… OH!" Peter said loudly, jumping up and down in front of him and waving his arms. "Can I go with you?" He pointed at Cap. "I never get to go with you."

"Fine." He turned to Bucky and the man nodded. "Hawk, Iron, and… Spidy… you're with me. We're heading back to the tower. You take the jet." Steve stood up and stepped back as Bucky sat at the controls. "Drop a bit and open the hatch."

"Yes!" Peter said loudly as the four of them suited back up and exited the jet.

Cap shook his head. "This is a serious situation, Spidy."

"Oh totally!" Peter said, holding up his arms and nodding. "Can I hold your shield?"

Cap shook his head again. "It's not a toy."

"Aw! Come on!"

"Serious!" Tony snapped.

"He's 12." Clint said. "What do you expect?"

"I'm not 12."

"If you want to hang with the big boys, shut up!" Tony said.

They hurried back towards the tower, fast as they could. As they got closer, Tony pulled ahead, flying above the buildings. He sped up the moment he saw their home. Something big was perched on the top. Very big. With horns and spikes and teeth. And giant claws that were ripping through the top couple of floors, it looked like. Top floor. His workshop was on the top floor. His bots were on the top floor. His cat was on the top floor. "Fluffy!" He yelled as he accelerated towards the building.


End file.
